


Xeriscape Art

by rose_malmaison



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Billy Tallent - Freeform, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, John Oxenberger - Freeform, Podfic Cover Art, photo collage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is complementary art to go with the podfic Xeriscape, a Hard Core Logo fanfic. Written by Kate Allison, read by Luzula.<br/>Years after the movie, John has found a kind of peace. But then Billy calls, and he wants something from John.<br/>Podfic can be heard here:</p><p>    <a href="../../collections/ds_c6d_bigbang/works/987531">http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ds_c6d_bigbang/works/987531</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Xeriscape Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula (Luzula_podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/gifts).



> This photo-art collage was inspired by the wonderful Hard Core Logo fic, Xeriscape, one of my favorites - which is beautifully read by Luzula. Also influenced by some fabulous architectural images found online, and by the artists David Hockney and Henri Rousseau.  
> (Larger and smaller sizes also available.)

 photo collages by [rose malmaison](http://rose-malmaison.livejournal.com/)  


Podfic can be heard here:  
[http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ds_c6d_bigbang/works/987531](../../collections/ds_c6d_bigbang/works/987531)

Inspired by the story _Xeriscape_ by Kat Allison  
<http://www.kat.mrks.org/xeriscape.htm>


End file.
